Archknight
There are those who spend their lives poring over ancient tomes and texts, unlocking the power of magic, and there are those who spend their time perfecting the use of individual weapons, becoming masters without equal. The archknight is at once a student of both philosophies, blending magical ability and martial prowess into something entirely unique, a discipline in which both spell and steel are used to devastating effect. As he grows in power, the archknight unlocks powerful forms of arcana that allow him to merge his talents further, and at the pinnacle of his art, the archknight becomes a blur of steel and magic, a force that few foes would dare to stand against. '''Role: '''Martial/Caster Offense '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Multiclass Prereq: '''Str 13, Int 13 '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Int +2 Stats Spells The Archknight is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Archknight uses their Int modifier for spellcasting. All learnable spells can be found here. The Archknight stores their knowledge of spells into a personal Spellbook. When they first unlock a Spell Tier, they can choose 4 available spells from that Spell Tier. For every level thereafter, they can learn 2 more spells for that Spell Tier. They must consult their Spellbook at the start of each day to prepare their spells. They can only have a number of spells prepared equal to their available Spells Per Day for that Spell Tier. The number of spells an Archknight can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. Abilities Class Proficiency The Archknight has proficiency in Simple and Light Martial Weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with Shields (but not tower shields). He can cast Archknight spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a Archknight wearing medium armor, heavy armor, or a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass Archknight still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Arcane Pool (Su) At 1st level, the Archknight gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his Archknight level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the Archknight prepares his spells. At 1st level, a Archknight can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the Archknight uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the Archknight. A Archknight can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Arcana (Su) The Archknight draws from various Arcane abilities to enhance their bodies and weapons. You gain 1 Arcana at level 1, and can choose another at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th Level. The list of Arcana can be found here. Combat Magic (Ex) The Archknight can use a weapon and cast a spell at the same time. This acts like Dual Wield, but the off-hand weapon is a spell being cast. The Archknight must have 1 hand free. As a full-round action, they can make any attacks with their weapon at a -2 penalty and cast a spell that has a casting time of 1 Standard Action. Spellstrike (Su) At 2nd level, whenever a Archknight casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the Archknight spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a Archknight can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the Archknight makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Elemental Attack (Su) At 3rd Level, The Archknight can spend 1 Arcane Point to switch the element of any Physical attack they make into another of the following elements: Fire, Ice, Electric, or Acid. Spell Recall (Su) At 4th level, the Archknight learns to use his arcane pool to recall spells he has already cast. With a swift action he can recall any single archknight spell that he has already prepared and cast that day by expending a number of points from his arcane pool equal to the spell’s level (minimum 1). The spell is prepared again, just as if it had not been cast. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Knowledge Pool (Su) At 7th level, when a Archknight prepares his Archknight spells, he can decide to expend 1 or more points from his arcane pool, up to his Intelligence bonus. For each point he expends, he can treat any one spell from the Archknight spell list as if it were in his spellbook and can prepare that spell as normal that day. If he does not cast spells prepared in this way before the next time he prepares spells, he loses those spells. He can also cast spells added in this way using his spell recall ability, but only until he prepares spells again. Improved Combat Magic (Ex) At 8th level, the Archknight's ability to cast spells and make melee attacks improves. When using the spell combat ability, the Archknight receives a +2 circumstance bonus on concentration checks, in addition to any bonus granted by taking an additional penalty on the attack roll. Improved Spell Recall (Su) At 11th level, the Archknight's ability to recall spells using his arcane pool becomes more efficient. Whenever he recalls a spell with spell recall, he expends a number of points from his arcane pool equal to 1/2 the spell’s level (minimum 1). Furthermore, instead of recalling a used spell, as a swift action the Archknight can prepare a spell of the same level that he has in his spellbook. He does so by expending a number of points from his arcane pool equal to the spell’s level (minimum 1). The Archknight cannot apply metamagic feats to a spell prepared in this way. The Archknight does not need to reference his spellbook to prepare a spell in this way. Greater Combat Magic (Ex) At 14th level, the Archknight gains the ability to seamlessly cast spells and make melee attacks. Whenever he uses the spell combat ability, his concentration check bonus equals double the amount of the attack penalty taken. Arcane Armor (Ex) At 17th Level, you no longer suffer from the Spell Failure Chance of Armor. Mastery - Deadly Combat Magic (Ex) At 20th Level, when the Archknight uses Combat Magic, they may choose to either increase the DC for the spell by +2 or increase attack with the weapon by +2. Furthermore, when using Combat Magic, they can replace one of the attacks they make with a second spell to cast, so long as that spell has a casting time of 1 Standard Action. Archetypes Category:Classes